Foduck's Fear of Heights
It was a wonderful excited day in the Harbour; the tugboats has no jobs for the day they just go enjoy themselves and have fun. The tugs went around the ocean racing around the cove next to Pisco's Peak. When they decided to play hide and seek they saw a new ship. The ship is tall as an iceberg with a big slide that look like a water slide. So the tugs goes to introduce him. The ship name is Capulet, and glad to meet the tugs. They ask what's he doing here, he came to spend a night for at last four days. The tugs decide to bring Capulet into the Harbour. The tugs explain this is the friendliest Harbour. Capulet like it here and thinks its amazing, so he decided to stay in the Harbour. The next day; the tugs came for a visit Capulet so Capulet shows them something at the Sandy Beach. So they follow Capulet and saw something surprise. There at the Sandy Beach the saw a big water slide that goes near the beach at way over there next to the water. Capulet explain that if you can go up high and than slide down and the water will splash them. Hank thinks it looks a fair when the children go to the water ride. Capulet ask them if they can go ride on the water slide. All the tugs are excited except Foduck, he looks alittle nervous but scared. Hank ask Capulet if he want to go first. So Capulet let him, than Hank went high and high and high and than slide down and the water splash him. This make Hank laugh and have a lot of fun. Hank wants Foduck try but Foduck didn't go on so he ask Emily tried. Emily smiled and went on, she went high and high and high and than slide down the water got her wet made herself laugh. Foduck couldn't tell anyone that he is afraid of heights, so he sneak off and went home. All tugs are having fun and makes Capulet happy, George ask to Foduck on the slide but Foduck is not there. The tugs are puzzle why did Foduck left. On his way home, Foduck found something amazing. He wonder what it is and goes to look. But, the rocks that were near the entrance to the cove where amazing something was, are very sharp and they busted hole in Foduck's hull. Foduck began to sink. He cry for help but no one heard him. So, Foduck decide to blow his whistle so everyone can hear him. So he did. Back near Capulet, the tugs all looked around Foduck, when Theodore hear a whistle. He asks if anyone else hear the whistle and the other tugs say they did. Hank wonders who it could be. But, Theodore knows who is whistling, Foduck. Theodore think that Foduck was in trouble so they went to look for someone to help him while George go look for Foduck. Lucy misses him cause she loves him. Sooner or later, George found Foduck. He can see that Foduck was beginning to sink so he rush to tell the others. Later on, Theodore and other tugs arrive. Theodore ask Foduck if he is alright and Foduck replies by saying Yes. But soon, Foduck get a shocking surprise, Theodore brought along his whale friend Walter. The baby whale dove down underneath Foduck and lift him up out the water. Walter says he had surprise for Foduck. Foduck wonder what it is and the baby whale sprays water from his spout, sending Foduck flying into air. At first, Foduck is scared but he soon built up confidence and giggled and laughed. Later, Capulet ask Foduck if he wanted a ride and Foduck agreed. Foduck isn't scared of heights anymore. The next day, Foduck can't stop thinking about he is afraid of heights and he's afraid to tell his friends about it. He is excited to ride Capulet's big water slide. Lucy came to see Foduck, Foduck decides its time to tell Lucy that he loves her. Foduck told Lucy that he loves her and fallen for her since she arrived the Harbour. Lucy smiled and tells Foduck that she loves him too and fallen for him. They both smiled suddenly Lucy came forward to Foduck and kiss him on the lips. Foduck was surprise and kiss her back. After they finish their first kiss, their cheeks were reddish pink and began to laugh. Theodore and the others ask Foduck and Lucy to go another ride on Capulet's big water slide, they said yes and all the tugs begin to head off. Foduck smiled that he is not afraid of heights anymore but now he is thinking about his true love Lucy so he went to catch up with his friends. Now, whenever there is a place that is really high, Foduck tells himself that he is not afraid. Section heading Foduck knows he's a safety tug, but also he couldn't tell anyone that he is afraid of heights Section heading At the end, Foduck tells Lucy something that he's in love with her and tells her that he loves her. Lucy smiled tells Foduck that she fall for him and loves him too. Than they smiled and share their first kiss on their lips.